1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a correction curve generating method, an image display method, an image display unit, and a storage medium, capable of correcting the influence of an external environment on output image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case of using an image display unit such as a projector, it is important that an image intended by a producer be reproducible even if an external environment such as illumination in a room or a screen changes As such a way of thinking of adjusting the visibility of image, there is known a way of thinking called color management in which input and output characteristics of a device are managed to reproduce color. But a concrete color management method taking changes of a working environment into account has not been made clear. Particularly, in a projection type image display unit such as a liquid crystal projector, if a projection plane such as a screen differs, the color of projected image changes according to the color of the projection plane, with consequent change in the visibility of projected image. Thus, as a change of environment it is necessary that the case where the color of a projection plane changes be taken into account, or else it would be difficult to make an appropriate color reproduction. For example, even in case of displaying the same white, the displayed white may look somewhat yellowish, depending on the type of a projection plane used.